


Red Balloons

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now and then, Hutch wonders. </p>
<p>Based on the episode "Gillian."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 109: "Gillian."

It happens, now and then: a glimpse of willowy blonde, a whiff of cologne, a certain laugh... and he wonders. What-ifs and might-have-beens.

He can think of her fondly now. Time has done its healing, softened the painful memories and made the happy ones glow. An illusion? Perhaps. He'll never be sure if the Gillian he knew was real or merely a façade. But it no longer matters.

Hutch looks down at the sleeping form beside him. Not blond and definitely not willowy, yet just as beautiful, and loved infinitely more.

He always buys Starsky red balloons on Valentine's Day.


End file.
